Mr & Mrs Morningstar
by carlyn55
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe as newlyweds! Warning: Lots of Smut ;)
1. Dessert

Mr. & Mrs. Morningstar

Chapter 1: Dessert

Lucifer sat down his drink and looked at Chloe. His Chloe. His detective.

This stubborn, beautiful, bad ass woman that he now calls his wife. He is filled with happiness; nothing could bring him down from the high that was him; married to his detective. To Chloe. His heart felt full.

"Mrs. Morningstar!" Lucifer says in a cheery sing song tone. "Yes, baby?" Chloe blushes and looks over at her husband. She doesn't think she will ever get tired of hearing him call her that. "You look absolutely ravishing in that little get-up" Lucifer says as he looks over her wearing a dark red bikini with a white cover up slung low on her hips. Practically drooling over her. Chloe has become far more confident since she has been with Lucifer. He always makes her feel like she's the most beautiful thing in the world. "And you look handsome as always, Mr. Morningstar" Chloe responds back while her eyes lock with his, then drop low to sneak a peek at his V-line. Yum. Lucifer of course notices her little peek and decides to tease her, just a little. "If you want it, all you have to do is say the word, darling, and I'm all yours." Lucifer purrs as he moves closer to her ear. Chloe gives him a smirk and grabs his hand and pulls him up off of the poolside lounger. "Let's go for a swim?" Chloe offers as she reaches up to kiss him. "Lead the way, darling" Lucifer replies as he motions towards the very large infinity pool they are about to dive into.

They stay swimming around in the luxurious pool for about an hour before Chloe decides to get out. She walks over to her bag and grabs her phone and starts searching for a place for her and Lucifer to eat at. "Hello gorgeous" a non-British speaking man says in a douche tone. Chloe looks over to see a guy just about her height leaning over towards her. She moves back a little. "Um hello" Chloe responds. Just as this random guy got up the courage to reach over and grab Chloe's hand, Lucifer is suddenly right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. "Love, is this man bothering you?" Lucifer asks while eyeing down the guy who seemed interested in trying to touch his wife. "No baby, I'm fine." Chloe answers honestly while spinning around in his arms to reach up and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Lucifer smiles at her then looks over at the guy still standing there, just watching them. "Off you pop then" Lucifer says. "Uhm yeah OK... sorry" the guy says as he begins to walk off. "What do you want to eat tonight?" Chloe asks as she starts scrolling through the options her phone again. "You" Lucifer answers while licking his lips and leaning over to place a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe blushes and moves closer to him. "That's your dessert baby" she says as she looks up at him with wanting eyes. Lucifer growls as he pulls her close to him. "Why don't we just skip dinner and get our dessert, hm?" Lucifer asks while he is slightly biting her ear, causing a little sound of pleasure from Chloe. "Let's go" Chloe breathes out, as she is now very excited for dessert.

They make it back to their hotel room and just as the door shuts Lucifer is pulling her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed, very eager to have his dessert. He lays her down on the bed and hovers over her, grinning at her as he gives her that special look that always lets her know that she's about to get _devoured_ by her very talented lover. Chloe groans. Lucifer rubs his hands up her body, and stops when he gets to her boobs. He kisses the fabric over her nipple and pulls her bikini top off, taking in the beautiful view of her breasts he leans down and sucks and teases at her nipples, rubbing her all over and looks up at her with lust and love in his eyes. "You are so beautiful, Chloe" he says as he is looking into her eyes. Chloe smiles and kisses him. "So beautiful that you could just Eat. Me. Up.?" Chloe says in a needy voice as she is squirming around under him. "Mmm yes" Lucifer growls as he is going down her body with kisses all over.

He pulls off the small cover up as he kisses her hip bones and trails down the kisses to her inner thighs and slowly pulls off the rest of her bathing suit. He kisses her center and rolls his tongue over her clit, causing her to make those sinful noises he very much loves to hear come out of her mouth. Chloe reaches down and rubs her hand through his hair as he is kissing and sucking and twisting his tongue all around her sweet spots. "Lucif..er" Chloe moaned out as he stuck his tongue inside her, flicking it up to move against her sweet soft spot. She felt the orgasm starting to stir up inside her as she pushed his shoulders back a little trying to prolong his feasting on her. Lucifer slipped a finger inside her and started moving his tongue up and down on her clit. "Fuck I'm gonna cum" she breathed out as she started moving her hips up to feel his lips on her harder. She moaned out his name as she came.

Lucifer was uncomfortably hard, ready to feel her soaking wet pussy swallow his cock. He drank her juices flowing out of her and he couldn't wait any longer to get inside her. "Baby, I need you inside me" Chloe breathed out as she pulled him up to her, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips. He was out of his swim shorts and aligning himself against her warm, wet entrance in just a swift move. He slowly pushes himself inside her and Chloe moans as she feels him filling her inch by inch. Lucifer groans as he feels her walls swallowing his cock. Every time he is inside Chloe, his emotions are all over the place. He feels overwhelming love and desire for her. He will love her for as long as she will have him. He starts moving faster inside her, going deeper and harder with each thrust. The sounds that are coming out of her mouth are pushing him deeper with desire for her. She wraps her legs around his waist and moves to get on top. Lucifer growls as he licks her ear and bites down. "Ride me, Minx" he purrs into her ear as he lays back down on the bed. Chloe rolls her hips and he throws his head back and closes his eyes in pleasure as he feels her taking control and riding his cock. He grabs her ass and starts raising her up and down on his shaft, he's hitting all the right spots with the perfect speed and roughness she loves. "Oh yeah Lucifer" Chloe moans "Yeah just like that" she breathes as her walls tighten around him and she is riding the vibrations of her orgasm "Oh Lucifer!" she moans out in pleasure. As he felt her walls tightening around him and her nails clawing down at his chest, he moaned out as he came with her as they rode the high together.

Chloe leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, Lucifer" He smiled and rolled them over and he was on top of her. "I love you, Chloe". "Forever". Her heart fluttered as she heard those words come out of his mouth. He felt flutters in his chest too, he didn't know what that meant but he knew he was happier than he had ever been.


	2. Everything & More

Chapter 2:

Lucifer wakes up with his love sprawled out on top of him, sleeping oh so comfortably. He chuckles as he hears her snoring. He reaches over to the bedside table to grab his phone and takes a short video of her, just to show her later on that she indeed, snores like an Albanian field wench. He slowly escapes from under her and goes to shower and get cleaned up.

Lucifer gets dressed and walks out to the balcony and calls room service. He knew Chloe would be hungry when she woke up, seeing as they skipped dinner last night. He grins at the thought of last nights dessert. Delicious.

He crawled back into bed and cuddled up next to his love, while gently kissing her ear, then her neck, then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Mm, good morning baby" Chloe says sleepily. "Good morning, love" Lucifer says while moving her hair behind her ear. Chloe turns around and faces him, with a big smile on her face. "What is it love? Had a sexy dream about me, did you?" he asked with a grin on his face, teasing her. "You always sneak into my dreams, you handsome devil." Choe teases as she places a soft kiss on his lips. "Could you get us some breakfast babe? I'm starving." Chloe asks as she starts to get out of bed. Just then they both hear the door knock. "Already done, my dear" Lucifer says with a proud smile as he walks over to open the door. He gives the guy a very generous tip and goes to sit down to eat with Chloe. "Thank you, baby" she says as she reaches for her orange juice.

After they have finished eating, Chloe goes to shower and gets ready for the day. She walks out of the bathroom wearing a very pretty red floral dress, with her hair down in waves with just a little bit of lipstick on. "Red on you ... it is most certainly your color" Lucifer says while his eyes go all over her body, grinning. "You are absolutely stunning, love". He says as he takes hold of her hands and pulls her close to him. She wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him. "Thank you" she says as she lays her head against his chest and blushes. Lucifer reaches into his pocket and presses 'Play' on the little remote he had in there.

'Halo' by Beyoncé starts playing.

Chloe blushes even more now. "You are everything I need and more" she says playfully as she dances around him. They played this song at their wedding and Lucifer sang it to her. He really is everything and _more. _She thinks of his very talented tongue and how deeply he loves and cares for her. She giggles as he starts singing to her. **"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace" **He sings to her as he is dancing around with her playfully.

After the song ends, they are both smiling and giggling at each other. "Are you ready to go, love?" Lucifer asks as he holds out his hand. Chloe locks her hand into his, smiling. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Well, since its our last day here on our little vacation, I thought we could do some shopping and get some lunch, then come back and relax by the pool." Lucifer offers as they are walking down the hallway to get to the elevator. "Sounds perfect" Chloe says while reaching up to kiss him. She thinks to herself; I married this beautiful devil, who will never stop putting effort into our relationship. Who will love me _forever_. Her heart flutters as she remembers what he said to her last night.

They make it to the shopping outlet and Lucifer wants to buy her everything she looks at and is interested in. But Chloe won't let him buy her _everything_. Lucifer puts in a few orders for some custom suits he liked, and Chloe bought a cool keychain for Trixie, a couple blazers, and a flirty pair of underwear that said "spank me" on the butt. Lucifer was going to love those. She giggled to herself as she was trying to hide her most recent purchase from him.

"Italian for lunch?" Lucifer asked as he opened the car door for her. "I could go for some pasta" Chloe said as she slid into the car. They went to a moderately fancy Italian restaurant and ate lunch.

"I'm ready to go relax by the pool, what about you baby?" Chloe asks as she wraps her arm around his as they walk back to their hotel room. "I'm ready to see you in that sinful little bikini of yours" Lucifer purrs into her ear. They both get ready and then head down to the pool. Chloe is wearing a light robe over her bathing suit. They get down to the pool loungers and she strips off her cover up to reveal a skimpy black bikini with red lace stitching. She felt like teasing her husband a little extra today. "My, my detective I don't know if I can contain myself around you in that little thing" Lucifer says as he looks at her with lustful eyes. Chloe smirked at him and did a little twirl to show him every detail of her bikini. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "You don't have to, baby, I'm yours." Chloe said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and reached up to give him a loving kiss on the lips, pressing her body into his. Lucifer groaned as she left his lips. "Don't tempt me, love" he says as he looks at her with wanting eyes. "But its my favorite thing to do when we are at a pool" Chloe says, flirting. "It's so hot to see you so desperate for me, when I know you just want to take me right here on this table… with everyone watching" Chloe said seductively as she winked at him then turned to get into the pool. "Minx" Lucifer said with a seductive smile as he watched her walk towards the pool and dive in. Lucifer thinks to himself with overwhelming love and lust, she is everything I need and _more_.


	3. Never Let You Forget

Notes: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm having so much fun writing it! Leave some reviews and let me know what you think of it. 😊

Chapter 3: Never Let You Forget

They relaxed by the pool, went swimming, had a couple drinks and enjoyed each other's company while they got a tan. It was getting late so they decided to head back up to their hotel room.

"I am so tired" Chloe said as she laid onto the couch to rest a little before she had to take a shower. Lucifer walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to shower now, care to join me?" he asks. Chloe looks up at him and smiles as she is stripping off her bathing suit and walking to the bathroom. "Mm yes" Lucifer growls as he is right behind her, tearing off his clothes.

They are standing in the luxurious shower with two shower heads. Chloe is rubbing Lucifer's back and shoulders with soap as he purrs at the feel of her touching him. Lucifer turns around and soaps her up, washing her body. She is so beautiful, and she's finally starting to realize that. She is such a strong, loving, sexy woman; Lucifer thinks to himself. She deserves the world and more. "I love you, Chloe" Lucifer says in a quiet voice while bringing his hands up to her face, gently moving his thumb across her cheek. Chloe smiles and moves closer to him and presses her body into his while hugging him. "And you'll never let me forget it, right?" Chloe asks while her heart is jumping around in her chest. They are married now, but still every time he says those words, she gets overwhelmed with happiness. "Never" Lucifer responds with a loving tone. "I will cherish you forever, love" he says as he is embracing her.

They get out of the shower and get ready for bed. Chloe sneaks into her bag and grabs that cheeky little underwear that have "Spank me" written on the butt of them. She giggles to herself as she slips them on and puts on one of his very few comfy T shirts, he brought with him. She walks out of the bathroom to see him laying down in bed with nothing but his boxers on, scrolling through his phone; probably scheduling something for Lux, since they are going home tomorrow. She climbs into bed with him and shimmies under the blanket. Lucifer leans over and gives her a loving kiss on the lips. "Want to watch a movie?" Chloe suggests. "Anything but 'Zootopia', I will watch with you" Lucifer responds. "That's the only movie the little urchin ever wants to watch and she has convinced me, every single time, to watch it with her" Lucifer confesses as he is looking at Chloe with a serious face. She giggles remembering all those nights on her couch after they all played board games, they would all get comfy on the couch and Trixie would always put on her favorite movie, 'Zootopia'. And Lucifer always watched it with her. Not that he didn't have anything to say about the movie, he always made remarks that made Trixie laugh.

Chloe starts feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and she motions for him to get under the blankets with her, then she scoots close to him and wraps herself around him. "I love you, Lucifer" she says as she is kissing his face. Lucifer gives her a slightly confused look since he had just told her he didn't want to watch a certain movie. "I love you more, darling" he says with a smile while embracing her being wrapped around him. Chloe decides to just turn on the TV and see what was playing. She put on a random channel and bent over to get the remote she dropped. Accidental. Lucifer was watching her bend over and he saw a sneaky little peek of her flirty underwear and smirked. "You little minx" Lucifer says as he gives her that look. That _devouring_ look. Chloe feels the tingle between her legs as he looks at her. He gets out of bed and moves close to her. "Is that what you desire, love?" Lucifer purrs into her ear, grabbing her ass. "Yes" Chloe breathes out as she feels him hard against her. Lucifer spins her around and bends her over the bed, lifting her shirt up to get better access to that gorgeous ass of hers. He chuckles as he reads the print on her underwear. '_Spank me_' written in a skinny font, the words black with red outlines. He lays his hand on her ass and drags his finger over her pussy and then he drew his hand back and spanked her, hard. The sting on her ass turned her on even more as she pushed her ass to meet with his hard erection. Lucifer growled as he slid off her underwear and spanked her once more before he got on his knees and licked her soaking wet folds while grabbing her ass, bringing her closer to him. He slid his fingers between her slippery folds as he stuck his tongue inside her. "Oh Lucifer" Chloe cried out in pleasure. Lucifer rolled his tongue inside her and moved his fingers up to rub her clit. Chloe was moaning as his talented tongue created magic inside her. She was close. And with one more rub on her clit and flick of his tongue inside her, she was moaning out his name as he brought her to the point of ecstasy.

"I need you. Now." Lucifer said hungrily as he was stripping himself of his boxers, freeing his throbbing cock. He needed to be inside her. Chloe stood up and with her legs shaky, she stumbled and before she could fall back on the bed, Lucifer lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Cum inside me, baby" Chloe moaned into his ear while running her hand through his hair. Lucifer growled as he positioned himself against her warm, sensitive entrance. He thrusted inside her and he moaned "Oh Chloe" as he began pushing into her faster and harder. Chloe was gripping onto him, moaning out with pleasure as she felt him slamming into her. He moved them back into a wall and his lips crashed with hers, they were both so close. Chloe moaned out loudly and dug her nails into his back as her walls tightened around him. The loud sounds of her pleasure sent him spiraling into his own release. "Chlo..e" he moaned out as he came inside her.

…

After they both got cleaned up, they were back in bed, very sleepy and very satisfied. "Lucifer?" Chloe says as she looks at him while she is cuddled up with him. "Yes, love?" he responds. "I love you... and I promise to never let you forget it" she says as she places a kiss on his chest. Lucifer feels his heart ache with love as he kisses her hair and they drift off to sleep, with their hearts full of love.


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Home

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* - Chloe's alarm goes off at 6:00 A.M.

Lucifer groans and reaches over to turn off the alarm and when he realizes Chloe isn't next to him, he jumps out of bed. "Chloe?" Lucifer calls out her name as he is looking around the hotel room for her. "Chloe?!" he starts to panic after he checked all around the hotel room. Just then Chloe walks through the door with two large coffees in hand. Lucifer rushes over to her. "Hey baby, I got some coffee for the road" Chloe says as she plants a kiss on his bicep as she's walking past him to set down the coffee. "I was worried. When I woke up you were gone." Lucifer said in a quiet tone. Chloe walks back over to him crossing her arms. "I'm okay Lucifer" she says in a reassuring tone. "I just went downstairs to get us some coffee. No worries." Lucifer wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Smells delightful" he says as he strides over to take a sip of his coffee. "Well, we have to start packing up our stuff now since we have to check out in like an hour." Chloe said as she walked over to her clothes laid out all over the dressers. She packed up all of her clothes and everything she brought into her suitcase; then she packed up most of Lucifer's stuff. Lucifer made the bed and cleaned up the hotel room a little bit.

"Its 6:45, lets head down to check out; I'm starving" Chloe says as she is grabbing her suitcase and her purse with her coffee in hand. "Are you excited to see that little urchin of yours, darling?" Lucifer asks as he grabs his stuff and they make their way out the door. "Yes! I miss my little monkey." Chloe responds.

They get checked out of the hotel and started putting all their bags into the car. "Lets stop somewhere and get something to eat before we get on the road?" asked Chloe. "Yes, I'm quite hungry" Lucifer said as he finished packing everything in the car. They went to a small coffee shop and got some food and then got on the road back to LA.

On the drive home Chloe was taking in the view as they passed by a beach and it reminded her of the first time she kissed Lucifer, when she started to accept that she had feelings for the handsome devil. "Lucifer?" asked Chloe. "Yes, love?" Lucifer replied. "We are MARRIED!" Chloe said, blushing and giggling as she was looking down at her ring, wondering how they got here. Feeling so glad they did. "Yes, I do believe we are darling!" Lucifer smiled and held out his hand so she could hold it and admire both of their rings. "Just had a whole honeymoon to prove it" Lucifer teased. "You know that means you're a step-dad now, right?" Chloe asked as she poked him. Lucifer looked over at Chloe and smiled. "Yes, I am now 'step-dad' of the urchin. That means you can't stop me from buying her new dolls when she dismembers her old ones." Lucifer said teasingly. "Um no, no $200 dolls Lucifer. Especially not if she destroys her old ones." Chloe says sternly as she looks over at her disappointed devil. "Okay, maybe for her birthday. But not to replace a doll she broke on purpose!" said Chloe. "Her birthday is next month, yes?" asked Lucifer. "Yes" Chloe replied. "Wonderful!" Lucifer smiled at her.

A few hours go by and they have now arrived at Chloe's house. Lucifer gets out to open the car door for Chloe, and holds out his hand. "Mrs. Morningstar" Lucifer says as he plants a kiss on the back of her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Morningstar" Chloe smiles and gives him a peck on the lips. He helps carry her things inside and sets them down in the living room. "So, when will you and the little urchin be moving in with me?" Lucifer asked hopefully. "Into Lux? Babe I don't know if that's a good idea for Trixie to live right above a club" Chloe said. Lucifer pulled out his phone and found the pictures of homes he thought they could look at to move into. "I was thinking more of this type of living situation…" Lucifer said as he showed her pictures of the houses with luxurious bathrooms and bedrooms, pools and big backyards. "Lucifer… these all look like amazing homes but I don't think I could afford any of these, and I don't want you paying for everything." Chloe said as she looked up at him. "Darling, I want this. I want to live in a big, fun home with you and Beatrice. I want a home of our own. Don't worry about the expenses, we can afford it. What's mine is yours." Lucifer said as he moved her hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. Chloe got close to him and looked up at him. "Okay… fine. But I am still going to help you pay for the house." Chloe said as she placed a kiss on his chest. "As you wish, darling" Lucifer said while kissing the top of her head.

Lucifer heads over to Lux to take care of some business things, signing and receiving shipments of alcohol. Normally Maze or his other assistant bartender would handle that stuff but the club wasn't open yet as it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. Lucifer went up to his penthouse and got a drink and just looked around his penthouse while he was in his thoughts. 'I am married to the _detective_. To _Chloe Jane Decker_. She is mine now to keep, protect, pleasure, and love. Forever.' Lucifer smiled to himself with his heart full. 'Now to find our home' he thought to himself as he went to go collect on a few favors involving the pricing of some nice fancy houses.

After Lucifer had left, Chloe started washing her clothes from the trip and cleaning up her house. She called dan and let him know she was home and he brought Trixie home to see her. "Mommy!" Trixie shouted excitedly as she ran through the door going to find her mom to give her a hug. "Hi monkey!" Chloe said happily as she gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "How was your honeymoon with Lucifer?" Trixie asked excited to know. "It was great babe; it was so much fun." Chloe told her daughter. Dan looked at her with a forced smile. Trixie smiled big at her. "I want to show Lucifer and Maze my new ninja warrior princess shirt! Are they coming over tonight? I want to see them!" Trixie asked while pulling out her new shirt out of her bag and showing her mom. "Wow that's a really cool shirt dad got you! Yes, Lucifer is coming over and you go call Maze and tell her to come over tonight for dinner, okay?" Chloe said smiling while Trixie ran into her room to grab her phone to call Maze.

"So, are you ready to go back to work Monday?" Dan asked. "Actually, yes. I'm ready to get back in the precinct. I haven't had one of their vending machine sandwiches in too long!" Chloe said jokingly. "Ha-ha alright, I'm going to head home now. Congratulations Chloe. I'm happy for you." Dan said as he walked out the door to go home.

After Dan left, she walked over to her living room and laid back on the couch with her laptop and started researching and looking for nice homes that were semi-affordable. She found a couple she liked and she saved the website so that later on tonight she could show Lucifer. Chloe goes to spend time with Trixie in her room, playing dress up and just hanging out with her daughter.

A few hours pass and Chloe decides for dinner they will have pizza, because she can't be bothered right now to make a mess in her kitchen and she doesn't feel like cooking. So, pizza it is! She calls Lucifer. "Hello, Love" Lucifer picks up on the first ring. "Hey babe, when are you coming over?" Chloe asked. "I was going to come at 8 o'clock after I got Lux open and flowing" Lucifer said. "Okay can you stop and get some pizza on your way here? Maze is coming over tonight to eat with us." Chloe asked. "Pineapple and jalapeño? That is Maze's favorite." Lucifer said. "Um yeah one of those and one plain cheese" Chloe said. "I'll see you at eight, my minx" Lucifer said as they hung up.

Maze came over and hung out with Trixie and Chloe for a while before Lucifer got there. Trixie was in her room playing now and Chloe and Maze were drinking wine on the couch. "So… you made the devil the marrying type" Maze said laughing. "I guess I did" Chloe laughed. "He really loves you, Decker. He would do anything to protect you, always. And so, will I!" Maze said giving her a serious look as she was playing with her blade. "Oh, I know! You guys are crazy but I love you for it" Chloe said as she walked over to the kitchen to put her glass in the sink. They hang out for a little while longer, just talking on the couch before Lucifer got there with dinner.

"Honey I'm home!" Lucifer said in a sing-song tone as he walked in the house with the food. He sat down the pizza's and walked over to Chloe and Maze in the living room. "Hey handsome." Chloe gave him a kiss. "I'm starving, lets eat" she said as they went to the table. Trixie ran out of her room and hugged Lucifer. He gently hugged her back. Chloe's heart fluttered, she loved seeing him become more and more open to Trixie's crazy hugs and conversations. Lucifer honestly felt like he had a little family of his own now, one that didn't judge him, they loved him and he felt so undeserving of that until now. "Lucifer look at my new shirt!" Trixie said beaming with joy. Lucifer looked at the shirt she was wearing with a princess on it who had two swords in her hands and a ninja headwrap around her head. "I have a feeling you are going to be just like this princess-ninja when you get older" Lucifer said. Trixie smiled and they went to sit down and eat at the table with Chloe and Maze.

After they ate, Maze congratulated them in a very-maze way and then she left. Chloe tucked in Trixie and read her a bedtime story, and then her and Lucifer went up to her room and got ready for bed and showered.

Chloe was laying in her bed looking up the website she was on earlier so she could show Lucifer the houses she looked at. Lucifer came out of the bathroom, laid down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "So, I was looking for a house today" Chloe said casually as she looked at him and smiled. Lucifer grinned. "Oh really? Well don't keep me waiting, show me then!" He said while looking at her laptop. She showed him the houses she liked and they talked about the pricing on each one and decided which ones they liked the most and wanted to go look at. "Who knew looking for a home with your love would be so much fun?" Lucifer said as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and cuddled her. Chloe smiled and kissed his chest, snuggling up to him. "I'm excited to live with you, Mr. Morningstar" Chloe said giggling. "And I, you. Mrs. Morningstar" Lucifer said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

Chloe fell asleep not long after that and Lucifer was thinking to himself and accepting all the feelings that were passing through him. He was the happiest devil in the world. "No matter the house we choose, I will always feel at home. As long as I have you Chloe." Lucifer said quietly as he drifted off to sleep with his love in his arms.


	5. The Deckerstar Residence

Chapter 5: Home (part 2)

A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the others but writing it has been so fun! Talk to me in the comments/reviews section and let me know how you're liking the story! 😊 Okay bye now! Hope you enjoy! 3

Lucifer wakes up and he looks over at the clock on Chloe's bedside table; its 5:30am. He doesn't need much sleep, so he almost always wakes up before Chloe. He just lays there, with himself wrapped around her, his face in her hair and his arms wrapped tightly around her body as she breathes in and out, sleeping soundly. He kisses her hair and starts thinking about the day ahead of them. He reaches over to grab his phone off the charger and schedules an appointment for him, Chloe, and Trixie to go look at the two houses they were interested in. The first house would be around 11:00am and the second house would be around 3:00pm. Perfect, their day was set! He thought to himself as he drifted off back to sleep while snuggling his love.

A couple hours pass and Chloe wakes up, yawns and turns around to face Lucifer, who still managed to look breathtaking even as he slept with his mouth open and had morning breath, his hair curly and all over the place. Looking at him and his perfect package in those black silk boxers was starting to cause a heat pool in her belly. Chloe rolled over on top of him and laid on him with her hands under her chin and on his chest. She loved looking at him while he was asleep, so innocent, so peaceful. At least while he was asleep that is. "Good Morning love" Lucifer said in a deep sleepy voice. Mm that voice.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just made her way down his body and pulled off his boxers and licked his growing member all the way up to his tip, then swirled around it with her tongue as he let out a satisfied groan. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, stroking his cock. Lucifer let out a low growl as she took him in her mouth. She loved hearing his moans and pleasure. She went deeper, trying to take his huge hard cock all the way in her mouth. "Chloe" he said breathily. She looked up at him and crawled up his body and bit his lip, then kissed it right after. He wasn't going to let himself cum until she did at least once. He kissed her passionately and grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her. Chloe bit her lip and reached up and started kissing his neck. "Hungry for me this morning, are you?" Lucifer said as he looked into her lust filled eyes. "Starving" Chloe breathed out as she reached down and started stroking his now throbbing cock, trying to position him at her center. "Cum inside me" Chloe said seductively with one of his fingers in her mouth, teasing him. Lucifer moaned as he started thrusting into her hand, getting caught up in the feeling; he felt a rush and he grabbed her hips and thrusted deep into her, feeling her soaking wet pussy close around him, he lost it and unloaded deep inside of her moaning her name. Chloe moaned with him as she felt him cum inside her. The things she did to him were fascinating.

After their eventful morning, they both got a shower and got ready for the day and Lucifer went downstairs and started making coffee while Chloe went to wake Trixie up. "Omelets or Pancakes?" Lucifer asked as he heard them approaching the kitchen. Chloe and Trixie looked at each other, then to Lucifer. "Pancakes" they both say in unison. "Pancakes it is then" Lucifer said, while grabbing all of the ingredients to make them.

After they eat breakfast, it is about 9:30am. "So, we should start getting ready to go see our maybe-soon to be – house!" Lucifer said as he just finished up the dishes. "What?" Chloe asked, confused. "Surprise! I scheduled for us to all go see the two houses we picked out that we liked!" Lucifer said happily. Chloe smiled; she was excited. "What time is the appointment?" she asked eagerly. "The first house is showing at 11:00am and the second is at 3:00pm."

Chloe went up to Lucifer and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Baby, you are amazing. I was stressing out thinking about having to schedule that. Thank you" Lucifer looked much too proud of himself. In the cutest way. Smiling from ear to ear. "Anything I can do to de-stress you my dear, I will always try to do." He said as he kissed her forehead. "WE ARE GOING TO SEE OUR NEW HOUSE TODAY?!" Trixie shouted all too loudly but very excitedly nonetheless. "Our potential new house, yes." Lucifer said. "Go get dressed monkey!" Chloe said excitedly. Trixie was beaming with joy as she ran into her room to get ready for the day.

It was 10:50am when they arrived at their first location of the day. The first house they looked at together and discussed the entire floor plan and everything. They both liked this house from what they saw and read about it online, although it was a very expensive house. At 11:00am, their fancy realtor unlocked the door and welcomed them inside. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar. And hello Beatrice." Jessica greeted them. They had a little chat, catching up and whatnot. "…I will be showing you this lovely house today, so let's get started, shall we?" Jessica said while walking them into the kitchen. "Help yourself to some drinks, we also have a meat and cheese assortment on the table as well if you'd like some."

"Thank you" Chloe said to the realtor. Trixie looked up at her mom and Lucifer for permission to raid the fancy little table that held the snacks and drinks. Chloe nodded and Trixie made her way over to get a sprite and a handful of cheese slices.

After they finished their tour of the beautiful house, it was around 1pm. They were all pretty hungry so they thanked Jessica and headed out to get some lunch. They went to a Mexican restaurant close by. "So, what did we think of house number 1?" Lucifer asked while eating his fajita. "I loved it! The pool was so cool and the house had an elevator just like at your penthouse!" Trixie replied excitedly. "I liked it, but I think we should look at both houses before we get too excited. House number 1 is kind of out of my budget." Chloe said, while eating her quesadilla. 'Why does the detective still think she has to do this on her own?' Lucifer thought to himself. "Love, if you and Trixie desire to live in the first home, then that's where we will live. If you desire to live in the second home, then that's where we will live. No need to worry about the finances." Lucifer said with a smile. "I know baby, but lets just look at the second one before we get ahead of ourselves. Besides, I have a good feeling about the second house!" Chloe said as she finished up her food.

They arrived at the second house tour of the day, and it was amazing! They really loved this house. It had a 360-mountain view with a nice backyard that had an incredible infinity pool and hot tub. The house is very spacious with two stories and has open glass window walls in the master bedroom and in the living room, looking out at the view.

Lucifer and Chloe discussed the house and the price, made a few phone calls, and put down a rather large down payment, and the house was theirs, right there on the spot! The benefits of having such a handsome-devil husband, Chloe thought to herself. Jessica sent them home with some paperwork to fill out.

They headed back to Chloe's house feeling on top of the world, so excited to start moving into their new beautiful home!

Once they got to Chloe's house, Trixie was tired so she went to her room to relax and play on her phone. Lucifer and Chloe worked on the paperwork for a few hours, giddy about the whole thing. They were both so excited to have a home together. 'The Decker-Morningstar House! Ah!' Chloe thought to herself with a smile on her face. "We have to name our house babe!" Chloe said like an overly excited teenager. "I love it. How about, 'The Deckerstar Residence'." Lucifer said grinning, he was full of happiness right now. "I love you. That's perfect!" Chloe said as she got up from the table and walked over to sit in his lap, planting a kiss on his forehead. "And I love you, Mrs. Chloe. Decker. Morningstar!" Lucifer replied with a sincere smile, then kissed her lovingly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Sunday, Lucifer got a call from their realtor Jessica, letting him know that the paperwork had been approved completely and that they could start moving in Monday. They were so excited! Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie all went out to get some ice cream to celebrate. Trixie was so excited to have a new bedroom with its very own bathroom and walk in closet of her own! "We're going shopping today for some new furniture for the house, so you get to pick out some stuff for your bedroom, urchin!" Lucifer said happily while finishing up his fruity ice cream. "I want to get a big purple bean bag chair!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly. "Well then, lets get going to find this bean-chair for you" Lucifer said confused at why the child would want a 'bean' chair…

They made it to a nice furniture store and looked around, they ended up ordering Trixie a new full-sized bed and the bean bag she wanted, along with a nice bookshelf. They also ordered a California king bed for their master bedroom, along with some new light fixtures and some bedside tables to match. They ordered a nice, large sectional, light-grey colored couch for the living room; with a nice elegant coffee table to match. After they finished up at the furniture store, they went to a home improvement store and got a bunch of new kitchen appliances, along with a washer and dryer, and some bathroom necessities.

It was now around 5pm and they were all pretty tired and hungry and ready to call it a day, they had done A LOT of shopping today. They headed home and ate dinner, and just relaxed and hung out on the couch for a little while, Trixie was drawing, Lucifer was looking online for a new piano, and Chloe was on the phone with her lieutenant.

"Well turns out I have to go to work tomorrow" Chloe said with slight disappointment in her voice. "But we should still have another weeks' worth of vacation time, right?" Lucifer asked, in a weirdly professional way. "Yeah, we do but she wants me to come in and work on some paperwork. Apparently, my desk is overflowing with it." Chloe replied while she was checking her email. "I'll go pick up my new piano and a couple flat screens for the house tomorrow while you're at the precinct, detective." Lucifer said with a flirty affirmative tone. He hasn't called her that in a while; he really does enjoy calling her _detective_.

.

.

The next morning Chloe woke up alone, got ready for work, then went downstairs to make sure Trixie was getting ready for school, when she spotted her handsome devil. He was in the kitchen, making breakfast for them. Chloe smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "Good morning baby" Chloe said happily. "Well, good morning _Detective_" Lucifer said with a flirty tone. He turned around and hugged her, then placed a kiss on her head. "I hope you two are in the mood for bacon and eggs this morning!" Lucifer said as Trixie walked into the kitchen with her bookbag on, tossing it on the chair next to her. "Wow this smells good! Thanks Lucifer!" Trixie said as she started eating her breakfast. Once they finished eating, Chloe and Trixie were heading out the door. "Love you babe, have fun today with your piano" Chloe said, winking at him while she walked out the door. Lucifer chuckled at her cute face expression and went to clean up the kitchen, then head back to Lux to get cleaned up and get ready for the day.

*Hours later*

Lucifer had just finished up at their new house, making sure the men who brought his piano and TV's inside knew where to put them and didn't break them. He headed over to the precinct to surprise his Detective with some roses. He was feeling pretty grateful to have her and Trixie in his life, and to have a place to call "The Deckerstar Residence" with them; so he wanted to woo her a little bit today.

Lucifer showed up at the precinct and Chloe could hear the "Awe's" and the "Ooo's" and she was kind of expecting a shirtless, sexy Lucifer to walk through those doors. Instead she see's a handsome, loving man with a dozen roses in his hands. She blushed and got up from her desk to hug him and kiss him. "Baby you shouldn't have" Chloe blushed as she looked up at him. "I wanted these to be the first flowers to make an appearance at our house" Lucifer said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. It felt like everyone in the precinct was looking at them in awe or envy. Ella walked past them and looked at Chloe with that "You're getting it _on_ tonight" look. Chloe just smiled and rolled her eyes while she was giggling.

Lucifer and Chloe picked up Trixie from school and headed home. "Alright monkey, you got to start packing up some of your stuff tonight. We are going to start moving into our new house tomorrow!" Chloe said to Trixie. "Okay mom, when will my bed and my bean bag chair be there?" Trixie asked excitedly. "All of our furniture will be delivered tomorrow, urchin" Lucifer said with a silvery tone. "Awesome!" Trixie said as they arrived at Chloe's house.

They all ate dinner; then Trixie went to her room to start packing, and Lucifer helped Chloe pack up a lot of her stuff. They were packing up and sealing boxes for a few hours. It was late now, so Chloe tucked Trixie into bed and said goodnight then headed back upstairs to get ready for bed.

Chloe headed to the bathroom to shower and Lucifer joined her. "How was work, Detective?" Lucifer asked sincerely as he was washing her hair. "It was fine. I got a lot of paperwork done so that's good." Chloe replied as she was relishing the feeling of his hands on her. "I hope you didn't eat any of those poisonous vending machine sandwiches today." Lucifer said half-joking. "Actually, no I didn't. Ella and I got lunch from that taco truck down the street" Chloe giggled. "That restaurant on wheels has incredible food" Lucifer said as they finished up in the shower.

Chloe got into a big t-shirt and Lucifer slid into some boxer briefs and they snuggled up under the covers and turned on the TV to watch as they were drifting off to sleep. It was a long day. "Good night, love" Lucifer said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Chloe was already half asleep when she turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Good night baby."


End file.
